darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Golem
The Golem is a quest centred around the remains of the city of Uzer in the Kharidian Desert. Long ago, the city, which was defended by an army of clay golems, was destroyed at the hands of the demon Thammaron, leaving only ruins and a single clay golem remaining. You must utilise this golem to find the truth behind the city's destruction. Official description Walkthrough |items = * A vial * Either 4 soft clay OR 6 jugs of water (bringing the soft clay will save you time and you will not have to worry about your water evaporating; you can mine the clay north of Uzer) * A papyrus Recommended: * Multiple waterskins (or an enchanted water tiara or ice cream cone hat to save inventory space) * Desert robes to reduce the usage of waterskins * A charged amulet of glory or a broomstick for quick teleportation to Shantay Pass * Dominion Medallion for quick trips to Uzer * A digsite pendant for faster access to the digsite }} Incomplete Mission Travel to the desert through Shantay Pass. Head east from Shantay Pass, crossing the bridge, past the Dominion Tower and walking until you reach the Ruins of Uzer. In one of the still intact houses, you will see a broken clay golem. Before talking to the golem, pick up the letter near it, marked by a red dot on the minimap. Speak to the golem and he informs you that he needs considerable repairs; use the 4 pieces of soft clay on the golem to bring him back to coherence. The golem tells you that it was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. To help the golem, you must discover how to open the portal leading to the demon's lair. The Statuette Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. Pick up the strange implement and a black mushroom located on the north-west and north-east (and south-east) part of the ruins, respectively. The black mushrooms are scattered everywhere, but do not show up on the minimap. Read the letter you previously picked up and go to the Digsite, located east of the city of Varrock. On the north-eastern part of the digsite, you will find Elissa. Speak to her about the letter you found, and she'll tell you that she wrote it to her late husband, Varmen. Head south to the exam centre and search the south-eastern bookcase to find Varmen's notes. Once you have read them, head towards the Varrock Museum. Talk to Curator Haig Halen at the museum and ask him about a statuette recovered from the city of Uzer; he flatly refuses to give it to you. Pickpocket him instead, to receive a display cabinet key. Go upstairs and locate display case 30 - the last case in the first line from the stairs. Unlock the display case and steal the statuette. Portal Head back to the desert, and start walking to the bridge near the Dominion Tower. Before you cross the bridge, take the path north along the river and grab a phoenix feather from the desert phoenix; it may take you a few tries, depending on your thieving level. At Uzer, go down the stairs to the temple ruins. Situated in the exact centre of the area are four alcoves on the walls. Use your statuette on the empty alcove and turn all the statuettes towards the double doors at the north end of the dungeon - the two on the west side should be facing left, and the two on the east facing right. Go through the double doors, and you will be met by Thammaron's skeleton. The throne at the far end of the room bestows two each of certain gems - rubies, emeralds and sapphires - upon extraction with a chisel and a hammer. Emet, Truth Go back through the portal, up the stairs, and inform the clay golem about the deceased demon. No matter how much you try, it will refuse to believe you; you will instead need to reprogram it. With an empty vial in your inventory, grind the black mushroom to extract some of its ink; be careful not to eat the black mushroom. Dip the phoenix feather in the black mushroom ink to make a phoenix quill pen. Use this pen on a papyrus to write a golem program - "YOUR TASK IS DONE". Go back to the clay golem and use the strange implement on it to open its head. Insert the golem program in its skull to reprogram its orders. You have to be quick because the golem's skull shuts automatically after a few seconds. If this happens, you can use the implement again. Reward * 1 quest point * 1,000 experience * 1,000 experience * As an extra reward, search Thammaron's throne to get six gems - 2 rubies, 2 emeralds, and 2 sapphires * A new magic carpet route opened to the ruins of Uzer. * Ability to collect multiple phoenix feathers * Music unlocked * The Golem * Forgotten * Throne of The Demon Required for completing * Missing My Mummy * Shadow of the Storm Transcript Cultural references * This quest is a reference to Jewish folklore. The clay golem was given instructions by placing a piece of paper with instructions, in its mouth. * Emet, in Hebrew, means truth. nl:The Golem fi:The Golem Category:Wikia Game Guides quests